torture show
by clover123ie
Summary: this is my old fic dare show but i had to change it. dares, questions and torture make a great combination! please read and review rated T because i'm cautious
1. torched?

**If anyone has any dares/questions please tell me and i will put them on**

Clover123ie: heya people! I know it's taken a long time for me to update this but now I'm finally going to do it! And now enter our contestants

May: hi I'm glad to be here

Clover123ie: not for long...

Dawn: hi everybody I'm so psyched to be here

Clover123ie: I can guarantee your hair will be messed up

Misty: I don't care as long as I'm away from my sisters...

Clover123ie: that's the spirit misty!

Leaf: I'm so happy to be here I hear we get cookies! Is that true? Because I LOVE COOKIES!

Clover123ie: ...yes leaf... we get cookies

Drew: *flips hair* I'm here to see may get tortured

Clover123ie: ... ok then...

Paul: I'm just here to see dawn get torched...

Clover123ie: uh... don't you mean **tortured**?

Paul: ...no...

Everyone: O.o...

Ash: hi I'm here for the same reason as leaf

Clover123ie: yeah ash we know

Gary: I'm here because leafs here

Leaf: get away you perverted stalker!

Clover123ie: aww that's not nice and only good girls get cookies

Leaf: ok I'm sorry! I take it all back

Clover123ie: good girl...

Ash: do only good boys get cookies?

Clover123ie: yes

Ash: well then drew, Paul and Gary aren't getting any cookies

May: drew would refuse the cookie because he thinks he'll get fat

Drew: MAY! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!

May: NO I THINK IT WAS, IT WAS **KARMA**!

Clover123ie: she has a point. Now moving on with the show our dares were submitted by pokemonpuppy23:

**drew: have a 6x6 battle with paul while wearing a long wedding dress, if you win kiss may then give her a red rose, if you lose you have to be ash's slave for the day  
>paul: have a 6x6 battle with rose boy while wearing a Pikachu costume, if you win nothing bad happens, if you lose you have to go to the mall with dawn, pay and hold everything<strong>

**Ash: get shocked by Pikachu's thunderbolt and then hug misty**

**Misty: don't hurt ash when he hugs you**

**May: don't eat you fav food for the rest of the week**

**Dawn: dye your hair white**

**Leaf:** **get your ditto to change to ho-oh, and to Gary and say look at my new Pokémon I got****.******

**Gary: sing the song Fireflies by owl city**

**all boys: dance around the room while wearing a tutu**

**all girls: have a cookie.**

**p.s. colover123ie: you can use my level 100 shiny mew on them if they don't do the dares. She knows what to do. And have a cookie :)**

clover123ie: thanks pokemonpuppy23 I like your thinking (thanks for the cookie) now on with the first dare, drew and Paul your dares clash...

Paul: I don't care can we get on with this

Drew: yeah the sooner this is over the sooner may will get tortured

Clover123ie: I swear drew you're such a sadist

Drew: I don't care

Clover123ie: ok... here's the dares**: **drew**: have a 6x6 battle with paul while wearing a long wedding dress, if you win kiss may then give her a red rose, if you lose you have to be ash's slave for the day** and paul: **have a 6x6 battle with rose boy while wearing a Pikachu costume, if you win nothing bad happens, if you lose you have to go to the mall with dawn, pay and hold everything.**

Drew: you've...

Paul: got to...

Drew: be kidding me...

*may and dawn in background shouts "justice!"*

Drew: *flicks hair* shut up June it will be your time soon enough

Paul: yeah troublesome shut it!

Clover123ie: *smirks evilly*now on with the dare, you two can change in the boys changing area

Drew: fine *walks to area*

Paul: hn *follows drew*

After 15 minutes drew comes out of the changing area wearing a long white wedding dress with a rose design

Everyone: ...

May: HAHAHAHAHA drew that's such an awesome dress you, I always knew you suited roses

Clover123ie: MAHAHAHAHAH this is so funny I never thought that drew would do it, I wanted to use pokemonpuppy23's lv100 mew...

Dawn: where's Paul? ...

*Paul enters in a Pikachu costume*

Ash: Pikachu I told you to stay at home!

Paul: it's me you idiot!

Dawn: O.M.G Paul you're so cute! *runs and hugs Paul*

Everyone: aww

Paul: *blushes* get off troublesome

Misty: let's get on with this

Leaf & ash: Paul is a Pikachu?

_**Drew Paul**_

**Roserade vs. magmortar = Magmortar (obviously)**

**Masquerain vs. weavile = Weavile **

**Flygon vs. Honchkrow = Flygon**

**Absol vs. Ursaring =Ursaring**

**Butterfree vs. ****Gliscor = Gliscor**

**Bayleaf vs. Torterra = Torterra **

Clover123ie: ... pwned...

Dawn & May: ...totally...

*drew's thoughts _oh my god not only did I suffer a humiliating defeat __in a dress__! But may saw this, I bet she has no respect for me now...*_

Ash: Yay drew is my slave now!

May: don't worry drew it took guts to do what you did

Drew: thanks may *smiles* (it's the end of the world)

Clover123ie: fluffy moment... Moment over, the next dare is for ash; **get shocked by Pikachu's thunderbolt and then hug misty.**

Ash: b-but I d-don't have p-Pikachu?

*Pikachu pops up*

Clover123ie: I took the liberty of calling him

Ash: *gulp* p-Pikachu t-thunderbolt

Pikachu: PIKAAAACHUUUUU!

*ash falls unconscious*

Misty: is he ok?

*ash groans*

Clover123ie: he's good, moving on... misty,** don't hurt ash when he hugs you, **but since ash is unconscious and I'm a mean person ash was unable to complete his dare, he will be shot with hyper beam from pokemonpuppy23's mew and you don't have to do your dare. (finally i get to use it)

Misty: ok

Clover123ie: let's move onto... May, don't** eat you fav food for the rest of the week**

May: *groans* ok...

Drew: are you flipping kidding me! What kind of torture is that? I had to wear a dress! That so unfair...

Clover123ie: life's unfair and besides I don't come up with the dares I merely write them down.

Drew: fine but May had better get tortured in the next chapter

Clover123ie: oh come on drew, we all know you don't want the love of your life to get hurt, do you?

Drew: *blushes*...

Clover123ie: thought not, moving on to dawns dare,** dye your hair white**

Dawn: not my beautiful hair! NOOOOOOO!

Clover123ie: you're a bit over dramatic dawn

Paul: she's always over dramatic...

Clover123ie: ok dawn ready for the hairdresser?

Dawn: no...

Clover123ie: ok ready *snaps fingers*

Hairdresser #278.67: you called?

Clover123ie: yup dye dawns hair white

*Hairdresser drags dawn out of the room*

Paul: is that hairdresser sane?

Clover123ie: I don't know?

Xxx 1 hour later xxx

*dawn walks out with shiny white hair*

Clover123ie: wow...

May: dawn your hair its... it's so shiny

Misty: yeah for some reason you suit white

Paul: *speechless*

Dawn: don't look at me! *runs out*

Paul: i'll follow her... *runs out after dawn*

Clover123ie: ahhhh young love... now onto the next dare...

Ash: where am I?

Clover123ie: oh ash you're up... this is where it gets awkward... for you, **mew use hyper beam on ash**!

Mew: MEW!

*ash gets hit with hyper beam*

Ash: what was that for!

Clover123ie: *shrug* you passed out so you couldn't complete your dare

Ash: that's unfair and cruel

Clover123ie: I know as I said I'm a mean person sometimes lol

Clover123ie: ok next dare is for leaf... where's leaf?

Misty: don't know, I haven't seen he since the start of this fic...

*leaf and Gary randomly pop up*

Leaf: here I am!

Clover123ie: where the hell were you two?

Leaf: *shrugs* I wanted ice-cream so me and Gary went to get some.

Clover123ie: in the middle of the show!

Leaf: pretty much

Clover123ie: *sighs* fine... leaf your dare is...*whispers to leaf* **get your ditto to change to ho-oh, and go to Gary and say look at my new Pokémon I got.**

Leaf: *winks* gotcha *brings out ditto and it transforms into ho-oh* heya Gary I forgot to show you my new Pokémon

Gary: *gobsmacked* oh my god leaf when did you get ho-oh?

Leaf: *giggles* oh this it's nothing special I just caught it because I was bored...

*Gary staring at 'ho-oh in disbelief*

*Clover123ie & leaf burst out in laughter*

Gary: what's so funny?

Leaf: you actually thought I caught ho-oh, that's my ditto...

Gary: I... was... pranked and I fell for it?

Ash: big time!

Clover123ie: don't be grouchy Gary because your dare is to...** sing the song Fireflies by owl city **

Gary: NOOOOOO!

Leaf: I've never heard Gary sing this should be interesting...

Clover123ie: go on Gary sing...

(I don't own 'fireflies' Adam young does)

Gary: You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
>And leave teardrops everywhere<br>You'd think me rude  
>But I would just stand and stare<p>

I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
>From ten thousand lightning bugs<br>As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
>A sock hop beneath my bed<br>A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems  
>When I fall asleep<p>

Leave my door open just a crack  
>(Please take me away from here)<br>'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
>(Please take me away from here)<br>Why do I tire of counting sheep  
>(Please take me away from here)<br>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
>I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes<br>I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
>If my dreams get real bizarre<br>'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems  
>When I fall asleep<p>

I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems  
>When I fall asleep<p>

I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

Clover123ie: I'm speechless...

Leaf: wow Gary you're really good! Why didn't you tell me?

Gary: *blushes* I don't know...

*dawn and Paul walk in*

Dawn: I'm feeling better now thanks to Paul

Paul: Hn

Clover123ie: ok we're running out of time so it's time for the last two dares... **all boys: dance around the room while wearing a tutu **and** all girls: have a cookie.**

Boys: WHAT!

Girls: YAY!

*clover123ie hands out cookies to the girls and tutus to the boys*

Ash: we have to wear these?

Clover123ie: yup...

Drew: while you eat cookies?

May: pretty much...

Paul: and while you watch our humiliation?

Dawn: bingo

*all boys put on their tutus and dance* (I can't even imagine it, tell me if you can)

*all the girls are on the ground laughing at the site*

Clover123ie: thanks for reading this is dare show please tune in for the next episode. Please read and review


	2. roselia

Clover123ie: hi everybody

Everybody: hi clover123ie

Clover123ie: well we have lots of good dares today and by good I mean evil *insert evil laugh here*

Paul: you're a sadist

Clover123ie: and you're emo but you don't hear me complaining about it

Dawn: oh you got burned

(Uses special super awesome author powers to magically set Paul on fire)

Clover123ie, dawn and all the other Pokémon characters sit and watch as Paul runs around in circles covered in fire)

Misty: you know... this is probably the most emotion he's probably expressed in his life so far

Gary: ... you're right...

Clover123ie: ok, as amusing as it is to watch Paul run around while trying to put out magical fire we have to get on with the show

Everyone: aww

Clover123ie: don't worry there will be more torture

Everyone: Yay!

Clover123ie: ok and here are the dares submitted by DarkAngel:

**Ash: let misty whack him with her mallet whenever he talks about food**

**Gary: confess to misty (im an egoshipper ok? Bite me lol)**

**Paul: tell dawn how he really feels and kiss her**

**Dawn: watch without struggling as her hair is cut off. (Nice hairstyle tho)**

**Misty: tell Ash he's smart and will become the greatest Pokémon master ever and let him hug her without her killing him**

**Drew: (im so evil) dress up as roselia for a day**

**May: don't eat more than 3 meals a day, small portions only for a week**

**Leaf: stay in a closet for 2hours with barney**

**Everyone: locked in a room individually with HARLEY for 2hours each. (I'm so evil)**

**Oh one last dare: Paul: sings The Reason by Hoobastank to dawn **

Clover123ie: I like your thinking and thanks for the waffle, now for the first dar-

Dawn: CLOVER123IE PAUL HIT ME!

Paul: no I didn't you troublesome girl

Clover123ie: *sigh* seriously you're both acting like children in town ways those ways are, paul we all know you call dawn that because it's a pet name and dawn I'm not your mom I can't help you if he hit's you, if he does really hit you punch him in the face like a modern women because we have rights and at the start of my rant I said you both behaved like children we'll I take that back because I don't want to offend the children!

Everyone: O.o

Clover123ie: sorry sometimes I rant like that but I hope I got my point across

*dawn and Paul nod their heads*

Clover123ie: good, now as I was saying the first dare is for... ash and the dare is to **let Misty whack him with her mallet whenever he talks about food**

Ash: so let's get this straight every time I say something about food I get- OWW! Misty that hurts

Misty: wow, by now I thought you would be used to it

Clover123ie: well now it's time to move on to the next d-

Drew: may, I know my hair is gorgeous but you don't have to stare at it

May: oh, I'm not staring at it because it's gorgeous I'm staring at it because it looks like a squashed caterpie

Drew: IT DOES NOT!

Dawn: May I totally see it

Clover123ie: it has the essence of something squashed... a Metapod?

Drew: shut up!

May: ok, ok calm down drew don't get your hair in knots or you'll have to get out your special comb

Clover123ie: *trying to hold in laughter* y-you have a special c-comb?

Drew: *blushes* yeah for emergencies

*Clover123ie is silent for a moment and then bursts out laughing and everyone joins in... Except for Paul... because he's a spoil sport*

(15 minutes later)

Drew: guys it's not that funny

Clover123ie *calms down* sorry Drew but I think everything's funny when it's at Paul, Ash and your expense

Paul: thanks that makes us feel so much better

Clover123ie: why thank you Paul

Dawn: you've got to get better at sarcasm

Leaf: dawn you need to have expression first

Clover123ie: hi Leaf

Leaf: aren't you going to ask where I went

Clover123ie: I know exactly where you went; you went to Ben and jerry's for cookie dough Ice cream

Leaf: correct except I got half baked Ice cream

Clover123ie: damn, I always get them mixed up!

Ash: ohhh I want ice cream-OWW

Misty: sorry just following my dare

Drew: um... can we stop talking about ice cream?

May: why? I love this conversation! I LOVE CHOCOLATE FUDGE BROWNIE!

Paul: are all the people I hang out with lunatics?

Dawn: ... pretty much...

Clover123ie: ok we're getting off topic on frozen treats

Leaf: ok I guess we can talk about this later

Clover123ie: don't pout Leaf, ok now on to the next dare and is for... Paul!

Paul: joy

Clover123ie: ohh *smirks* I'm going to enjoy this

Dawn: tell us before I die from suspense

Clover123ie: well Dawn something tells me you won't be very cooperative when you hear the dare

Dawn: ...now I'm scared

Clover123ie: don't worry it won't be that bad, now the dare is: **Paul: tell dawn how he really feels and kiss her**

Dawn & Paul: WHAT!

Ash: sweet

Misty: I never thought that it would happen threw a dare

May: same

Drew: I knew they would kiss at some point

Clover123ie: the same could be said for you and may

May & Drew: WHAT!

Clover123ie: ok let's get on with the dare no more putting it off and hoping we'll forget

Dawn: darn

Clover123ie: ok Paul follow through with the dare

*Paul mumbles curses and walks towards a rigid Dawn*

Paul: D-Dawn I-I l-like you a l-lot

*Paul leans forward and hesitantly kiss Dawn on the lips*

(5 minutes later)

Clover123ie: uh... Paul? ... Dawn? ... THE DARES OVER!

*Dawn and Paul break apart slowly*

Leaf: you wonder how they held their breath for so long?

Gary: yeah is that even physically possible?

Clover123ie: this is a fanfic... of course it is

May: Dawn are you ok?

Dawn: *dazed* yeah... fine

Clover123ie: ok next is- wait were is Ash and Misty?

*Ash and Misty run in with Misty hitting Ash over the head with a mallet*

Ash: ow, ow, ow, OW!

Clover123ie: Why are you hitting him so many times?

Misty: he was talking about food!

Ash: I was telling my mom what I want for dinner!

Clover123ie: well guys you've taken the dares great so far but now I think Dawn is going to take this hard

Dawn: should I be scared?

May: ...probably

Gary: ... yeah

Clover123ie: well the dare is: **Dawn: watch without struggling as her hair is cut off. (Nice hairstyle tho)**

Dawn: NO~!

May: .god!

Clover123ie: ok, now Dawn you will be strapped to a chair and forced to watch it

*Some random guy#675.5 comes in and straps Dawn to a chair*

Clover123ie: hope you're not getting graphic images Paul

Paul: Shut up

Clover123ie: denial~

Gary: totally

*Clover123ie walks over to dawn with a comb and a sharp pair of scissors*

Dawn: please, don't do this to me!

Leaf: don't worry Dawn; I'm sure Paul will like you no matter what you look like

Dawn: is that true Paul?

Paul: *mumbles* yeah of course

*Clover123ie starts to cut her hair*

(20 minutes later)

*Dawn looks at herself in a mirror, her hair is shoulder length with her signature clips removed and are replaced by black bobby pins, the rest of her hair is choppy with lairs*

Dawn: it's actually not that bad?

Clover123ie: thank you very much

Paul: you always look beautiful dawn

Everyone: AWWW!

Clover123ie: you can feel the love! Now on with the agenda the next dare is for... Misty:** tell Ash he's smart and will become the greatest Pokémon master ever and let him hug her without her killing him**

misty: What!

Clover123ie: come on misty, it's not that bad

May: yeah, you can just lie... a lot

Ash: I'm not that bad!

Clover123ie; just do it Misty, the world will be a better place in more ways than one

Misty: fine, Ash you're very smart and the greatest Pokémon master ever

Ash: really! Thanks Misty! *hugs Misty*

Misty: .kill

Clover123ie: thanks Misty, you did great

Misty: ... I think I died inside...

Ash: OH COME ON! I'M NOT THAT BAD!

Clover123ie: we know ash... it's just fun to mess with your head

May: yeah, it is amusing

Drew: quite

Leaf: do you agree with everything that may say?

Drew: *flips hair* no way

Clover123ie: ... I have a question...

Drew: ... well what is it?

Clover123ie: did your mother eat lots of lettuce before you were were born and it genetically altered your hair molecules?

Ash: I don't understand about half of those words... Mmm chicken... OW!

Misty: hee hee

Drew: no! I got this colour from my mom!

Clover123ie: just asking, no need to get all up in my face... oh wait! I'm taller than you and you can't reach my face!

Drew: ...you are the worst kind of person

Clover123ie: oh build me a ladder Shorty

Drew: THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!

Clover123ie: doesn't have to I'm the authoress

May: she pretty much incinerated you

Clover123ie: thanks may*high five*

Drew: *growls*

Clover123ie: ok, now you've crossed the line! How dare you try to do a (bad) imitation of my white tiger Scarlett! SICK 'EM GIRL!

*random white tiger with red ribbon poufs magically into the room and mistakes Drew's hair as a plant... the rest is self-explanatory...*

*20 minutes later*

Drew: I'm scarred for life...

clover123ie: yeah... sorry about that, I meant for her to rip you into small unrecognizable pieces... I didn't know she'd do that *shrugs shoulders*

Drew: I'M SUEING YOU!

Clover123ie: you signed the release, you can't and it's your own fault for having plant like hair in the first place, now things are going from horrible to even more horrible for Drew; your dare is: **Drew: (I'm so evil) dress up as Roselia for a day.**

May: oh... my... gosh... this may be the single greatest moment of my life...

Gary: no it isn't, your single greatest moment will be when you and Drew finally confess your feelings for each other.

Drew & May: O.e

Clover123ie: *sighs* young love... anyway; get in the changing room Drew we haven't got all day

*Drew shuffles into the changing rooms mumbling something about 'females ganging up on him', I wonder where he got that idea?*

*5 minutes 45 seconds and 7 milliseconds*

*Drew comes out of the changing room dressed in his Roselia costume: on his head is a hat that looks like the green rose bulb on Roselia's head, he's wearing a light green spandex suit (that leaves nothing for the imagination *nosebleed* and strapped to his wrists are a blue and red rose*

Misty: wow Drew you look just like a Roselia

Clover123ie: yeah, you could be the twin of my Roselia that hates you...

Drew: wait wah... OW MY HAIR! *gets attacked by a Roselia*

Clover123ie: the sight of Drew getting mauled by a Roselia reminded me of something... where's Dawn and Paul?

Leaf: they've gone for ages; didn't you see them sneak out the window?

Clover123ie: NO! Why didn't you say anything!

Leaf: ... they bribed me with a cookie...

Clover123ie: ... well I guess that's acceptable... don't worry they'll be back, they always come back *dramatic music*

Drew: you're insane!

Clover123ie: and you're short

Misty: nay more burns and Drew's hair might catch on fire

Clover123ie: HAHAHAHAHA oh my good gracious, that was a good one Misty!

Drew: everyone is against me

Clover123ie: that's not... Ok it is... look on the bright... oh wait there is not bright side... and that is why you shouldn't give up!

Dawn: you just ended the sentence randomly to save yourself even more embarrassment

Clover123ie: yes... WAIT! Dawn your back! Where's Paul?

Dawn: he'll be here soon, don't worry about it

Clover123ie: ok I won't... NEXT DARE~ **May: don't eat more than 3 meals a day, small portions only for a week**

May darn...

Drew: WAIT ONE MINUTE! I GET TRAAPED IN A ROSELIA COSTUME AND ATTACKED BY ONE BUT ALL MAY GETS IS THREE MEALS A DAY AND SMALLER PROTIONS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Clover123ie: no...

Drew: *twitches*

Ash: I think he's gone off the deep end

May: all that fertiliser and hair products must off went straight to his brain

Leaf: ... true dat

Clover123ie: well said leaf, now on the next dare since se are running out of time-

Drew" YESSSS~ *does extreme caramelldansen*

May: ... well that was something I thought I'd see... Drew caramelldansen in a Roselia costume...

Clover123ie: it's just one more thing to cross off my 'must see before death' list... anyway the next dare is for *drum roll* Leaf!

Leaf: Yay me!

Clover123ie: **Leaf: stay in a closet for 2hours with Barney**

Leaf: *tries to run away* I want to live! I WANT TO LIVE!

Clover123ie: Gary get her

*Gary brings back a hysteric Leaf and throws her in to dinosaur room*

Clover123ie: ... well that's sorted, who wants a cookie?

Xxx 2 hours later xxx

Clover123ie: ok Leafs two hours are up, ash? Be a dear and open the door

Ash: yes supreme overlord

Clover123ie: *smirks* and don't you forget it

*ash unlocks the door and it flies open (hitting ash on the head and making him dream of chicken wings) revealing a blood splattered Leaf*

Leaf: hee hee I love you... hee hee you love me... ha ha we're a happy family...

Clover123ie: Leafs gone psycho! Every man for themselves!

Gary: LEAF KILLED BARNEY!

Misty: good

Clover123ie: I know how to same us! *throws double chocolate chip cookie filled with taste sparkly magic!*

*clover123ie, Drew, May, Misty, Gary, Paul and dawn run into a random door and lock it with a lock that only unlocks every 2 hours*

Dawn: we're safe...

?: hiya hun'

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Xxx 2 hours later xxx

*Clover123ie walks out with red splatters on his top and cheek*

May: making strawberry tarts is fun!

Clover123ie: yeah, especially when they are Harley flavour

Drew: I'm not eating one

Ash: not even I would eat that

Misty: ditto

Paul: *folds arms* Hn

Dawn: I'd rather live

Clover123ie: we're not going to eat them... we will burn them

Everyone: Yay

Ash: did anyone catch the number plate of that door that hit me?

Xxx end... for now xxx

Clover123ie: sorry if my story disturbed you in anyway... besides that I hope you liked it and will review to give me more dares *smiley face* bye bye


	3. you guessed it EVEN MORE TORTURE

**I don't own Pokémon!**

**Xxx line xxx**

Clover123ie: HELLO!

Gary: good-bye...

Clover123ie: aww you're so cold to me... what did I ever do to you?

Gary: ...do I have to answer that

Clover123ie: ... point taken...

May: what do you have in store for us today clover-Chan?

Drew: I don't want to know... clover123ie is insane

Clover123ie: and lovin' it! And May; to answer your question before Drew rudely interrupted, you won't know until I tell you *evil laugh*

Dawn: Ok... now I'm a little scared...

Ash: A LITTLE SCARED! I THINK I'M HAVING A HEART ATTACK!

Misty: calm down you numb skull, she's not allowed to kill us; it says so on our contract

Clover123ie: *mumbles: not if you read the fine print*

Paul: what?

Clover123ie: NOTHING, YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!

Paul: ok...

Gary: where's Leaf?

Clover123ie: aww worried about your girlfriend

Gary: what are you talking about!

Dawn: well... someone sure is defensive...

Gary: shut up! I was just asking a legitimate question!

Clover123ie: well I'm not sure but she'll pop up sooner or later

Misty: she's right

Drew: Leaf's weird like that...

May: look who's talking

Drew: why you!

Clover123ie: aww lovers' quarrel! As cute as this moment is and my inner fangirl tells me that we have to get on with the show!

Paul: damn I thought she had forgotten...

Clover123ie: no~ I would never pass up an opportunity to torch you~

Misty: don't you mean **torture**?

Clover123ie: n... YES! That is exactly what I meant... thank you misty... now on with the show!

**My side hurts from laughing so much! I have some dares for everyone.**

**Ash: Say "and I'm an idiot" every time someone speaks.**

**Misty: hit Ash every time he speaks.**

**May: Be blindfolded and give Drew a haircut.**

**Drew: Let May give you a haircut.**

**Gary: Be attacked by a level 100 Pokémon of Leaf's choosing.**

**Leaf: Beat up Gary when the Pokémon is done.**

**Dawn: Share these cookies with two people of your choice.*hands cookies***

**Paul: Dress up as Dawn and compete in a Pokémon Contest using a pink Pokémon of Clover's choice.**

**Please continue this soon! It's really funny.**

Clover123ie: thank you for your review; I can already tell this will be fun *smirks evilly*

May: is she smirking? Oh my goldfish! I think this is bad!

Gary: you think?

Drew: airhead...

May: PLANT HEAD!

Dawn: *sweatdrops* very original my...

Paul: let's just get on with this...

Clover123ie: aww don't you like spending time with me *pouts*

Paul: no

*leaf randomly pops up*

Leaf: I LIKE BEING HERE!

Clover123ie: YEAH! HIGH FIVE! *high fives Leaf*

Gary: there you are!

Leaf: why? Miss me?

Gary: *blushes*

Clover123ie: Ok! Now that Leafy-Chan is here now it is time to start; I think the readers are getting bored of our banter...

Misty: who uses the word 'banter'?

Clover123ie: apparently me! The first dare is for... ASH!

Ash: O.o

Clover123ie: **Ash: Say "and I'm an idiot" every time someone speaks.**

Ash: NOOOO!

Gary: YESSSS!

Ash: and I'm an idiot...

Misty: this is great; finally ash is admitting it after so~ many years!

Ash: and I'm an idiot

Clover123ie: yes ash... you really are... I will decide when you will stop and if you do stop I will a Pokémon on you

Ash: and I'm an idiot... what Pokémon?

Clover123ie: never you mind!

*may walks in*

Ash: and I'm an idiot

May: O.o what did I miss...

Ash: and I'm an idiot

Dawn: nothing important...

Ash: and I'm an idiot

May: ok... ASH IS WIERD!

Ash: and I'm an idiot

Clover123ie: HAHAHAHAHA good one may! Now it's time for our next dare! Aren't you excited? By the way, Ash you can stop saying 'and I'm an idiot' it's kind of lost its amusement

Misty: true...

May: quite...

Gary: I've got it on tape anyway

Ash: DAMN IT!

Clover123ie: ok, my next victim... I MEAN... yeah... I mean victim... AND THAT IS! *saxophone* Misty! **Misty: hit Ash every time he speaks.**

Ash: NOT AGAIN!

Misty: but I forgot to bring my mallet *pout*

Clover123ie: don't you worry your pretty little head. You can use mine *brings out huge mallet out of nowhere* it's made of pure meal with synthetic diamond spikes and mallet cover... however bad you think it is... it is 1000 times worse...

Misty: thank you *sniffle* it's beautiful...

Clover123ie: *sniffles* I know... I get emotional every time I see it... her name is Scarlett...

Misty: awesome... now ash as I recall you already spoke...

Ash: NO MISTY WAIT!

Misty: FOUR! *whacks Ash full force and Ash flies out the ceiling*

Clover123ie: you've been practicing

Misty: yes, yes I have

Leaf: does anyone other than me think that he's dead?...

May: yeah... Gary: most likely

Drew: no comment...

Misty: do you doubt my mallet skills?

Paul: I think he's alive... he's like a cockroach; not even a nuclear bomb can kill him...

Clover123ie: I agree with Paul :/

Everyone: O.o

Clover123ie: what? I think that Paul is right!

Misty: ok, I was just a little shocked

Drew: that's an understatement

Clover123ie: you guys are such meanies!

Leaf: ... I'm going to eat ice-cream...

Clover123ie: ok...

Drew: what! Why does she get to leave!

Clover123ie: because I know she'll come back, duh?

Dawn: well shoot...

Misty: do you think ash will ever get back?

Clover123ie; maybe in the next chapter... but you've got to admit that was a pretty good hit!

Paul: yeah...

Clover123ie: it's time to move on... May and Drew your dares are connected...

May: dear goose! This is bad news!

Drew: I can tell this won't go down well

Clover123ie: may you must... **May: Be blindfolded and give Drew a haircut.**

And drew you must... **Drew: Let May give you a haircut.**

Drew: NOOO! NOT MY PRECIOUS! *strokes hair*

May: in the last chapter when Drew was forced into a dress and I said **that** was the best moment of my life well I take it back **this** is the best moment of my life!

Clover123ie: I think I'm going to enjoy this *smiles innocently*

Gary: when she smiles like that I worry the most...

Clover123ie: you should... now may and Drew you have to get on with the dare

Drew: no! You'll never take me alive! *runs away*

Clover123ie: I wonder if he'll ever learn... *snaps fingers and uses random authoress powers to bring Drew back; he appears tied to a chair with a piece of clothing tied over his mouth*

Misty: wow... I have no comment for this situation

Gary: ditto...

May: hee hee...

Drew: hrmmp! Swnjshjnq!

Clover123ie: really drew, didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full? Bad boy!

May: can I cut his hair now?

*Drew shakes his head rapidly in the background*

Clover123ie: yes you may *hands supper sharp scissors to may* they are diamond incrusted; will cut through even the most stubborn hair *poses*

Dawn: *sweatdrops* you belong in a mental hospital...

Clover123ie: and you don't?

Dawn: ... touché...

*while clover123ie and dawn were having a 'creative' discussion May had blindfolded herself and got to work on Drew's hair... he didn't stop screaming the whole way through it*

May: TA DAH!

*Drew's hair was a lot shorter that it originally was and was slightly jagged and sticking up in some places*

Drew: don't look at me! DON'T LOOK AT ME!

May: I don't think it was that bad

Paul: Drew's just being a drama queen...

Clover123ie: that describes Drew to a 'T', ok time for the next dare! And it is for... **Gary: Be attacked by a level 100 Pokémon of Leaf's choosing.**

Gary: you've got to be kidding me!

Clover123ie: hmmmm... nope... *blows whistle*

*Leafs appears*

Leaf: I'm here supreme overlord!

Misty: how do you do that!

Leaf: that is for me to you and for to die if you find out...

Clover123ie: I couldn't have said it better myself... ok now leaf, you know the dare right?

Leaf: yeas chief! *salutes* I choose... lvl. 100... Cleffa!

Gary: What! Why a Cleffa!

Leaf: because it will be so degrading and amusing to see you obliterated by such a small, pink and fuzzy creature!

Clover123ie: that... is... ingenious!

Misty: I must admit that is about the cleverest thing I've ever heard her say; she's beaten ashes record of nothing...

May: I concur

Clover123ie: show 'em your stuff Cleffa! *poof*

Cleffa: Cleff Cleffa!

Clover123ie: use magical leaf on Gary!

Cleffa: CLE-FFA!

Gary: AHHHHHHHH!

Leaf: that was totally worth it

May: it **was** degrading!

Clover123ie: you did awesome Cleffa *goes back into poke ball* (what's inside a poke ball anyway?)

*Gary is twitching where he fell*

Misty: I think you scarred him for life

Clover123ie & Leaf: hurrah!

*Dawn and Paul standing awkwardly in corner*

Clover123ie: It's your dare now Leaf, it's time to scar Gary even more... **Leaf: Beat up Gary when the Pokémon is done.**

Misty: wow... someone must not like him

Clover123ie: don't worry about it, wounds heal

Leaf: but scars don't?

Clover123ie: oh yeah... oh well! Go on Leaf get your dare over with

*Leaf goes over to a shivering Gary and smiles sympathetically and touches his shoulder, when he stops shivering she punches him in the face and then kicks him in the stomach rapidly*

Leaf: ok, I think I'm done

Clover123ie: subtle yet effective, good job Leafy-Chan

Leaf: I live to serve General

Clover123ie: at ease, now It's Dawns turn... I see your hair isn't...

Dawn: never speak of it...

Paul: ...

Dawn: NEVER SPEAK OF IT!

Clover123ie: ok... **Dawn: Share these cookies with two people of your choice.*hands cookies***

Dawn: oh, well this is easy. One for you clover123ie *hands clover123ie a cookie*

Clover123ie: why thank you Dawn

Dawn: and one for you Paul *hands Paul the cookie*

Paul: *blushes* Hn

(Inner fangirl... is trying to get out... AHHHHHHHH)

Clover123ie: Ok it is time for the last dare, don't be disappointed... it'll knock you out... *smirks*

Paul: damn...

Clover123ie: **Paul: Dress up as Dawn and compete in a Pokémon Contest using a pink Pokémon of Clover's choice.**

Paul: not on your life...

Clover123ie: well I'm not about to die so let's get this show on the road! Go into the changing room and you'll find a spare of Dawns clothes

Dawn: how did you get me clothes?

Clover123ie: that is not relevant to this conversation...

Xxx 15 minutes later xxx

*Paul came out of the changing room with a scowl and his arms folded, he was wearing Dawns regular outfit complete with boots, hat and clips*

Paul: aww man! He looks better in it than I do1

Misty: how is that possible?

Clover123ie: *sigh* It's a fanfic story misty...

Misty: oh yeah...

Clover123ie: strut your stuff Paul

Paul: I hate you so much...

Clover123ie: that makes you last on long list my friend... just do it!

*Paul walks out onto a stage that was hiding behind a curtain and pulled a poke ball from his belt*

Paul: spotlight!

*a (pink) quilava appeared*

Paul: Quilava use flame wheel and run forward!

*the Quilava uses flame wheel and ran fast, soon it was covered in a mass of flames*

Paul: now jump into the air and use inferno!

*Quilava used inferno, the fire surrounding it burst and glittered causing fireworks*

Paul: point your head down and use ember!

*Quilava pointed it's head down and used ember, it slowed down the falling of the Pokémon showing grace and beauty by the flames creating a red carpet*

*Paul bowed and stamped of the stage leaving the others speechless*

Everyone: ...

Clover123ie: the worst thing about it is that I can't... I can't even make fun of that...

Dawn: I think the last of my pride just dies along with self-esteem

Leaf: I don't blame you...

Misty: I wonder what happened to May, Drew, Ash and Gary?

Leaf: ... who cares?...

Clover123ie: yeah, we'll find out next time on... Dare show!


End file.
